


I'm Yours

by msmozzarella



Series: This is...Different universe [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I don't know, Or Maybe More, i definitely just wrote this for me, i guess they're kind of fwb, they can't let this go can they???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmozzarella/pseuds/msmozzarella
Summary: They keep coming back to each other, for some inexplicable but undeniable reason.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Original Female Character
Series: This is...Different universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045847
Kudos: 5





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between The Al Smith Dinner and The Debate in season 6. This is the most graphic I've gotten in something I've written, so forgive me if I'm a bit awkward.

During the dinner, Josh could feel his phone vibrating in the pocket of his suit jacket. He was tempted to answer, but knew he couldn’t right away. When one of the pastors finished speaking, he slipped out of the dining room to check.

A familiar New York City number flashed on the display. He smirked to himself, and moved to a quieter part of the hall to call her back.

“I heard you were here tonight,” she said, trying and failing to hide the anticipation in her voice.

“I am,” he said coolly, “in fact, you’ve been making it hard to pay attention during the Al Smith Memorial Foundation Dinner.”

“New York does love a good Irish Catholic,” she chuckled. She paused. “Do you have any time to catch up while you’re here? An hour? Ten minutes?”

There was an earnestness in her voice that shot straight to his heart. “We’re supposed to be back in DC to prep for the debate on Sunday,” Josh said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “But I’ll make time.”

It was well past 10 when he got away from Matt and the throng of New York’s highest ranking clergy; he made some half-true excuse about needing to shake down a few House reps while they were in the city. She’d sent him her address “just in case you forgot,” but he’d written it down months ago. It was a trip to get from the Waldorf Astoria to her neighborhood downtown, but he didn’t care.

Josh didn’t even bother buzzing himself in before going into the lobby and getting into an elevator to the fifth floor. He wasn’t usually one for spontaneity, but something about this made him practically vibrate with excitement. It took more effort than he’d admit to keep himself from bounding down the hall.

He knocked, hoping he didn’t startle her.

“Josh?” she asked, like he was a ghost who’d disappear if she looked away. She definitely wasn’t expecting him to show up still wearing his tuxedo. The TV was on in the living room behind her, but she sounded sleepy and was wearing flannel pants and a faded NYU shirt.

“I said I’d make time for you,” he said He’d let his bow tie hang around his neck and undid a couple of the buttons on the shirt under his jacket. “I’m all yours till at least tomorrow.”

She braced herself on the doorframe. “Don’t just stand there,” she smirked. “Come in.”

He took her hand and led her back inside, clicking the door shut with his free hand and wrapping her in a tight embrace. “I’ve waited so long to do that again,” he said, kissing her hair. She smelled like an aisle in Bath and Body Works, but he didn’t hate it.

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and then looked up at him. “I’ve waited a long time to do this again,” she said, kissing him squarely on the mouth. It was quick and chaste at first, but she got up on her toes to deepen it. 

She nipped at his lower lip playfully and wobbled a little bit, and he smiled into her mouth. “Careful,” Josh whispered, sliding his hands down to her waist. “I haven’t even been here ten minutes and you’re already getting carried away.”

“Sorry,” she giggled. “Can’t help myself.” A smile spread across her face, and she practically dragged him to the other side of her apartment.

“I’m not kidding,” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk. “If you fall, I’m not helping you.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said, tugging on his sleeve.

Josh’s eyes flashed dark and warm. “I make up for it in other ways.”

She put both hands on his chest and pushed him backwards into her bedroom. The only light in the room was from a candle on her dresser. “I can’t see for shit in the dark, and forget about feeling my way around.”

“It’s kinda sexy,” Josh grinned.

She just rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him down with her into a kiss. They were both making up for lost time, fumbling at each other like teenagers. 

He took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor, then broke away to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. She tried to do the same, but moved so fast that she got flustered and struggled.

Josh chuckled, bringing her arm down from above her head. He grabbed her wrist and slowly guided her out of her sleeves one at a time, purposely taking his time. There was something incredibly tender about the whole thing, from the fond look in his eyes to his gentle but strong touch. No one had ever taken such care with her.

She felt her mouth fall open in awe, and let out a small sigh. “God, you’re…” She trailed off, punctuating her words with a lustful kiss to Josh’s lips. He moaned, and she was pleased with herself.

“I’m guessing you’re okay?” he smirked, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

“Absolutely fine,” she replied. “You’d know.”

He locked his gaze on hers, and then kissed her with some force. Asking for entrance, he bit down hard on her lower lip. They deepened the kiss, and their breathing grew heavy. His hands wandered down to her shoulders, and he slipped her bra out of the way before moving his mouth down to her shoulders and collarbone. He was soft at first, making her skin tingle. 

Josh guided her back to lie down, and helped her move so she was comfortable. Then he grew more intense, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses on her bare breasts and stomach. She raked her hands through his hair, low moans coming from somewhere deep inside her.

When he reached her center, he paused. “Not yet,” he said quietly.

“You have no idea how badly I want you right now,” she said, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, I think I do,” he said leeringly. She felt his matching hardness against her leg as he leaned further upward to unclasp his belt and shimmy out of his pants. Then he kissed her again, all roughness and heat and wanting.

“Josh, please.” She hated begging, in any sense. But she wanted more of him, as much as she could possibly get. She pulled him closer and nipped at his neck, soothing each with a kiss. His shirt was almost the only fabric left between them; she tried to toss it off his back and ended up yanking at the sleeves.

“You really know how to kill a mood,” he said, swallowing hard. He grinned, his dimples on full display.

She smacked him on the chest. “You’re so mean.” She ran her fingers down his torso, purposely slow; he groaned impatiently in response. A patch of skin near his ribs felt different, uneven. Familiar to her. “You’ve never…” A pang of understanding mixed with sympathy rushed through her.

“Rosslyn,” Josh replied in a small voice. He had that soft, boyish look in his eyes she’d come to love.

She knew neither of them had to say anything else. She’d seen the TV coverage, just like every other person in the country had. All she did next was cup his face in her hand and kiss him with all the passion she could muster.

“These need to come off,” he said, rising to his knees and straddling her. “Now.” He pulled her pajama pants and underwear down past her hips in one swift motion, and she kicked them off unceremoniously.

She was practically throbbing for him, and the observation made Josh lick his lips and smirk wickedly. He slid his hand down her front, making her whimper. When he reached her wet folds and found her clit he rubbed slowly. He hadn’t forgotten what she’d said about wanting to work for it.

“Josh,” she gasped, nearly writhing underneath him already.

“Not yet,” he repeated, voice lower and gruffer this time. He added his thumb, circling around her at all angles.

It only took a couple of minutes for her to start unabashedly moaning. “Please,” she cried between sharp breaths. “I need you.”

The words went straight to Josh’s boxers, which were straining to hold him at this point. “You’ve got me,” he said, grinding into her. “Anytime.” He slipped out of his underwear, which went flying across her bedroom when he flung them away with his foot.

They were skin to skin now, and the sensation was clearly driving her mad. Her eyes fluttered; she was loving the feeling of his weight against her body. She felt safe. “I need you,” she almost shouted.

He shifted his position so that he could enter her, doing it carefully so he wouldn’t hurt her. “Is this alright?” he asked with surprising gentleness.

“Oh…” she sighed, adjusting to the new feeling, “yes.” She tried to raise her hips up to meet him, but could only do it a little bit.

“Don’t wear yourself out,” Josh said. He pulled out slightly, then grabbed her hips in both hands and guided her towards him with each of his own thrusts. “Is that good, baby?”

“Oh god, yes,” she breathed.

“I love that I can make you feel good too,” he told her, rocking them both in a steady rhythm. She found his sweetness, something she knew was only between them, painfully endearing.

“You can go faster,” she said. “You won’t literally break me in half.”

Josh’s eyes danced, but his pupils were dark. “I know,” he chuckled, and then went into her almost to the hilt. It got rough, and she knew she’d probably be a little sore later. He started shuddering with every push, and she swore she saw his eyes roll back.

She was starting to tremble. “I’m so close, Josh,” she cried. She felt herself involuntarily tense up.

“Just relax,” he assured her. “It’s okay; I’m here.” He pushed all the way inside her this time, and her walls quivered around him. She let out a yelp, the kind he found aggravatingly cute, as pleasure filled her from head to toe. It was enough to push him over the edge, too.

As she was coming down, she thanked whatever higher power was out there that she was on the pill. The waves went away, but all four of her limbs still shook. Josh rolled off her and reached out to steady her twitching hands.

“You okay?” he asked softly. His eyes were still hooded, and he had that awestruck look on his face that she thought might break her heart.

She hummed in response, kissing his forehead and taking long, deep breaths. "It's just... a lot for me. Not the kind of movement I get all the time." She moved onto her side, spooning herself against him even though they were both covered in sweat. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

There was suddenly a fraught silence between them. She was never good at talking after sex, and she guessed he wasn’t either. “Does this…mean anything?” she asked, thankful she couldn’t look Josh in the eye.

“Of course it does,” he answered. She knew, outside of work, he almost never did anything he didn’t mean. There had been more than a few mistakes, but he was never malicious.

She scoffed. “That was a stupid question. I mean…” She tried to find the right words. “What are we?” She knew his eyebrows probably shot up at how quickly she cut to the chase.

“You’re…my person,” Josh said definitively. 

They’d figure out exactly what that meant later, but for now it felt right.

The sun came pouring through the window in her bedroom the next morning, waking her up long before she was ready. Josh was still next to her, but facing her now and snoring a little. She couldn't help but smile; he was all unkempt and adorable and...extremely naked in her bed. That last part made her laugh out loud, which caused him to stir.

"Hey," he said, voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," she echoed, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled, opening his eyes gingerly.

"The last 18 hours." A wide grin spread across her face.

"I was thinking," Josh started.

She cut him off. "Don't hurt yourself."

He feigned offense, and then continued. "I was thinking...come stay with me. In Washington. When this is all over." He looked so earnest she thought she could literally feel her heart swell. 

Her boss would absolutely have a few choice words to say once she found out why one of her best New York staffers was moving (she trusted Joey like an older sister; they talked about things able people would just never understand). "Are you crazy?"

Josh stopped her this time. "No more phone calls, no more emails, no more squeezing each other in," he said. "That's what this means to me. You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"You'd better," she said, kissing him lustily on the mouth. Maybe they were both crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Josh/disabled OC fic! I'm incredibly self-indulgent, sorry. I'm putting everything I've written so far in its own little AU. I have ideas for a few other characters, but you'll have to wait until I'm done writing them to find out! I would love feedback; I know this fandom is still kicking after a ridiculously long time and I love it.


End file.
